Time Travelers 2
by doodlegirll
Summary: COMPLETE I don't think we're in 2007 anymore...Robin and Sophie are called back to 1607 for yet another daring mission! This time, an unforeseen enemy has showed up and it’s up to Robin and Sophie to foil the evil plan before it’s too late! PLZ R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Maka and Aiyana ran as fast as their feet would take them up the pathway to Maka's cabin deep in the woods. Opening the door, the girls entered the cabin and then the basement, which held the technology Maka owned, which was a lot, considering she was also an inventor.

"Maka, what are we going to do?" Aiyana puffed.

"I don't know, Aiyana." Maka answered.

"Who knew that this would happen?" Aiyana asked, starting to pace the room. "We can't let them break Pocahontas and John apart, Maka!"

"We won't, Aiyana, just calm down! I know that we never expected this to happen, but it has, and I can only think of one thing to do!"

"I didn't know he even had family!" Aiyana said, not listening. "I thought he was alone with no one!"

"Aiyana, calm down! Pocahontas and John are not going to be broken up by this, I promise!" Maka said in an effort to calm her best friend down.

"Well what are we going to do, Maka?"

"I can only think of one thing to do." Maka said. "And it's called call back Robin Bates and Sophie Moore."

**A/N- Who has family? I know, this prologue is shorter than the first one, but hey, it's also very cryptic! Can you figure it out? Happy New Year everybody!**

**-Robin**


	2. Back to 1607!

Chapter One- Back to 1607!

"Robin!" Fourteen year old Robin Bates turned to find her best friend, Sophie, running down the street. "Hey, Robin!"

"¡Hola, Sophie! ¿Qué tal?" Robin said, using the Spanish she had learned in _clase de español. _

"Uh, hi to you, too. And I have no idea what you said after that." Sophie said.

"What's up?" Robin said, using English.

"Nothing much. Have you heard from Maka lately?" Sophie asked. Robin shook her head.

"Nope. Not since we left." Robin answered, nibbling on the corner of her ID card, which was attached to her bright orange and black lanyard. "I hope everything is going alright."

"So do I." Sophie said. Suddenly, a greenish light surrounded the friends. They were sent through the vortex and landed with a thud on the ground. Sophie rubbed her head and looked at Robin and her eyes widened.

"Robin! We're back in Virginia! We're back!" She said and Robin looked at her hand.

"I think we are, too." Robin answered.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Someone said and the girls turned to find Aiyana.

"Aiyana!" Robin said and she and Sophie jumped to their feet and ran to their friend. "What's going on?"

"Something terrible has happened, guys! You have to come with me to Maka's!" Aiyana said.

"What is it, Aiyana? Are Pocahontas and John alright?" Sophie asked.

"They're fine, but they won't be if you guys don't come with me!" Aiyana said and the girls ran along with her into the deep woods.

"Maka! I found them!" Aiyana called.

"Oh good! Good to see you guys!" Maka said.

"So what's up?" Robin asked.

"We have a problem." Maka said. "Someone we didn't even know had family has family and one of the family members has shown up to sabotage Pocahontas and John's relationship!"

"Who?" Sophie asked.

"Ratcliffe." Maka said after a sigh.

"Ratcliffe is back? I though we taught him a lesson the last time we were here two months ago!" Robin said.

"No, it isn't Ratcliffe. It's his sister."

**A/N- Ratcliffe has a sister?! Uh oh! Run for your life! I guess me and Sophie know what our net mission is! Please review!**

**-Robin**


	3. We're Back!

Chapter two- We're Back!

"What?!" Robin and Sophie said at the same time.

"Ratcliffe has a sister named Janet. Turns out that Janet has come to Jamestown to do away with Pocahontas and John!" Maka explained.

"What are we going to do?" Robin asked.

"Find out what Janet's plan is and stop her every attempt. That's the only thing you can do." Aiyana said.

"Right. Just find out what she's up to." Maka said. "Oh, and, you might want these." She said as she tossed Robin and Sophie their Indian clothes.

"Thanks, Maka." Sophie said. She ran off to change and Robin did the same when she came back.

"We might want to head to the village." Robin said and she grinned at Sophie. They were going to see Pocahontas and John again!

...oOo...

"Pocahontas?" Aiyana asked as she stepped into Pocahontas's hut. Pocahontas looked up from the corn she was husking.

"Wingapo, Aiyana!" She said.

"Wingapo. There's somebody here who wants to speak with you." Aiyana said with a smile.

"Who?" Pocahontas asked. Robin and Sophie stepped in. "Robin! Sophie!" Pocahontas said as she rushed over to hug her friends. "You're back!"

"Yep. We're back." Sophie said and shot a grin at Robin.

"And glad!" Robin added. She shot the grin back to Sophie.

"Pocahontas, we have a problem." Aiyana said.

"What kind of problem?" Pocahontas asked.

"You and John are in danger." Robin said.

"What kind of danger?" Pocahontas asked, looking from girl to girl.

"Ratcliffe has a sister named Janet. Janet has come to Jamestown." Robin said.

"What's bad about that?"

"Janet has sworn revenge on you and John for putting Ratcliffe in jail." Aiyana explained.

"That isn't fair! That's just as much our fault as it is Ratcliffe's himself!" Robin blurted out.

"True, but you only met Ratcliffe once." Aiyana pointed out. "It was when you stopped him from shooting John." She said to Robin.

"So now Janet has come for revenge?" Sophie asked.

"Exactly."

"What are we going to do?" Pocahontas asked.

"Well, you might have to postpone your wedding." Sophie said.

"As of right now, that's not a problem. We haven't decided on anything yet." Pocahontas said.

"That's good!" Robin said. "I mean, that's not good. I mean, that's good. I mean, oh forget I said anything." Sophie shook her head.

"We'd better warn John." Aiyana said.

"That might be a good idea." Pocahontas agreed. "And we'd better go now! If Janet is in Jamestown, he's in a lot of danger!"

**A/N- OK, so this is going to be as big as the first, with a lot of action! Yes, Ratcliffe has a sister named Janet. She's younger than he is, and is out to get back at Pocahontas and John for putting her brother behind bars. Unfortunately for her, she's gotta get through me and Sophie first.**

**-Robin**


	4. Janet Ratcliffe

Chapter Three- Janet Ratcliffe

Robin, Sophie, Aiyana, and Pocahontas ran through the forest towards Jamestown.

"What do you think Janet is like?" Robin asked.

"Like Ratcliffe." Aiyana said, glancing over her shoulder.

"That's just what we need, another Ratcliffe." Robin grumbled under her breath.

"And if she's anything like her brother, she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants: revenge." Sophie said and Robin agreed. She remembered their last adventure. It was true that they had only met Ratcliffe once and the rest of the time was fighting Ratcliffe's followers.

They ran into the Jamestown settlement. Pocahontas scanned the crowd for John, finally spotting him hauling firewood for his fireplace.

"John!" Pocahontas called. John turned to find Pocahontas and Aiyana coming through the settlement. He didn't see Robin and Sophie until they were right beside him.

"Robin! Sophie!" John said. The two friends nodded. They hadn't changed hardly a bit, but Sophie's hair was barely to her shoulders and Robin's was simply longer.

"Hello to you too." They said together.

"When did you guys get back?" John asked, showing the way to his cabin.

"Today, actually. Not even an hour ago." Robin answered, looking at Sophie.

"You guys were here last to keep Pocahontas and me together, so what is it now?" John asked.

"Ratcliffe has a sister." Aiyana said. "And she's here in Jamestown."

John dropped the load of wood.

"Ratcliffe has a _sister_?! I thought he didn't have any family!" John said.

"Well, he apparently does." Pocahontas said. "And she's here for revenge, Maka thinks."

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Maka's pretty sure." Sophie said.

"And that means you and Pocahontas had better watch out!" Robin added.

"John, we have to postpone the wedding." Pocahontas said.

"I guess we do. We haven't really decided on anything anyway and Powhatan wants us to court for at least eight months." John said, shrugging.

"Then I think you're safe when it comes to that." Robin said.

"But how do we know Janet Ratcliffe is really evil?" John asked. "She might not be anything like him."

"True." Sophie said. Robin wasn't buying it.

"I don't think so. Just be careful, John."

...oOo...

"Anything?" Maka asked as Robin, Sophie, and Aiyana stepped into her cabin.

"Nothin'." Robin said. "Nothin' at all."

"That's just great." Maka said.

"We don't even know what Janet looks like!" Aiyana said.

"I can't help you there, guys." Maka said sadly.

"John doesn't even think that she could be dangerous. He's questioning whether or not we're wrong and that maybe Janet is nothing like her brother." Robin said. "Pocahontas, on the other hand, is skeptical. She wants him to be careful. Normally, it would be the other way around."

"Well, I can see why Pocahontas is skeptical. Ratcliffe tried to kill her father, and his followers nearly had John killed." Sophie said.

"I guess so." Robin said after a bit of thought. It was true, and she personally couldn't blame Pocahontas a bit for not wanting anything to do with Ratcliffe's sister.

"I think we should still try to find her and find out whatever we can. John may be right here." Aiyana said.

"I think you should, too. It's better safe than sorry." Maka said.

"Then we will."

...oOo...

For three days, Robin and Sophie poked around Jamestown, looking for Janet Ratcliffe, not finding anyone.

"Maka, this is hopeless!" Robin said, plopping down into a chair.

"Not hopeless, just unleading." Sophie said, sitting down in a chair across from Robin.

"We've been looking for Janet for three days! There is not a woman in Jamestown unless you count us!" Robin continued.

"I don't know what she looks like or I'd help you there." Maka said.

"I think we should at least go back and look some more!" Aiyana said and Robin shrugged.

"I guess we had better." She said. Sophie got up after her best friend and they walked out to Jamestown. She and Robin went towards John's cabin, but when they reached the corner, Sophie heard voices. She grabbed Robin's wrist.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Listen! That's John's voice," She said. "But who's that?"

Robin listened closer. It was a woman's voice, but not Pocahontas's. They peered around the corner and saw John talking to a woman with brown hair.

"Who is that?" Sophie asked. Then they looked at each other, then said in unison:

"Janet Ratcliffe!"

**A/N- Uh oh. I have a really good idea for this story. Thanks, SunRise19 for the idea! Hehe. Anyway, I hope you're liking this! Please review!**

**-Robin**


	5. You Can Bet on It

Chapter Four- You Can Bet on It

"Janet! She's here!" Robin said.

"But what is she doing with John?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better find out!" Robin said. She and Sophie leaned in and listened a little more.

"You know, John, a lot of people are wondering why you left." Janet was saying.

"I left because my place is here." John answered.

"I guess that makes sense." Janet agreed. She tucked her brown hair behind her ears. Janet was shorter than John, and Pocahontas was a little taller than her, too. She had dark green eyes and she looked nothing like her brother.

"A lot of people fancy you back in London." Janet went on.

"What is she saying?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know what she means by that, but she'd better go away before I pound her!" Robin answered.

"I could care less what they think back in London, Janet, to be honest." John said.

_Nice save._ Robin thought.

"I'm just saying. Anyway, could you show me around? I'm afraid I don't really know Jamestown yet!" Janet said.

"Come on!" Sophie said and she and Robin ran up to John.

"Hey, John." Robin said and Sophie followed her with a similar greeting.

"Hey, guys." John said. "Janet, this is Robin and Sophie."

"Nice to meet you." Janet said and she extended her hand to the girls who shook it. Janet eyed the girls and their Indian clothes.

"Are you from the local tribe?" She asked in a nosy, yet polite voice.

"You could say that." Robin said, trying not to sound annoyed or mad at Janet. She couldn't stand Ratcliffe, and she knew his sister had something planned, she just didn't know what.

"Well where are you from?" Janet asked and the girls looked at each other. Janet couldn't be trusted with their secret!

"Michigan. It's really really far north." Sophie answered.

"Oh." Janet said and Robin knew that she didn't believe them.

"Hey John, didn't you promise Pocahontas that you'd meet her and Powhatan for dinner today?" Sophie said, trying to drop a hint. John looked at her funny for a minute and Sophie gave him a look that told him to suddenly and miraculously remember. John finally caught on.

"Oh, yeah." He said. Robin let out her breath that she had been holding since Sophie had dropped the hint. "Sorry, Janet. I have plans." He shot Sophie and Robin a grateful look.

"Oh, well, that's alright." Janet said. "Maybe tomorrow?" John glanced at Robin and Sophie, who shrugged. John could see that they weren't able to help him there.

"Maybe tomorrow." He said and Janet Ratcliffe walked away.

"She's not all that bad, guys." John said. "She actually said that she's glad her brother is behind bars."

"I don't believe a thing that woman says." Robin said, staring after Janet. "Something inside me tells me not to trust her."

"Me, too." Sophie agreed.

"I think she's telling the truth, guys. I don't think Janet is anything like her brother.

"Think what you want, John. I don't trust her." Robin said.

"I do. I think she's telling the truth." John repeated.

"As I said, think what you want." Robin said.

"Come on, let's go. Pocahontas and Powhatan really are waiting, you know." Sophie said. She and John turned to walk back towards the village. Robin stayed back a minute. She narrowed her eyes at the way that Janet Ratcliffe had walked.

"I don't care what anyone says, Janet Ratcliffe. You stay away from my friends or you'll be wishing you'd never even met me." She said under her breath. "You can bet on it."

**A/N- Can't you tell I ain't happy? Janet had really better watch it or she's jerky!**

**-Robin**


	6. Spying

Chapter Five- Spying

Robin ran back towards her best friend and John. At least they knew what Janet Ratcliffe looked like! She would be easier to know in a crowd.

"How did it go?" Someone asked. The girls spun around.

"Aiyana!" They said together.

"Well?" Aiyana asked again.

"We met Janet." Sophie said.

"And?"

"I don't think we trust her. I don't and I know Robin doesn't." Sophie answered.

"You can bet that I don't trust her. There's something about her that I don't trust." Robin said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She did seem pretty nice, though, Robin. Maybe she isn't that bad."

"I don't know, Sophie. There was something about her that just…I don't know, just spooked me, that's all." Robin said.

"Well, we just have to make sure she stays away from John. If she earns John's trust, then there's basically nothing we can do." Sophie said and Robin nodded.

"Come on, let's get back."

...oOo...

Two weeks passed and John and Janet spent a lot of time together. This caused Pocahontas to be a bit paranoid.

"What if he's forgotten all about me?" She asked the girls one day.

"Stop talking like that! He's not forgotten about you!" Sophie said. "He asked you to marry him for goodness sakes!"

"But that was before Janet showed up!" Pocahontas said.

"Pocahontas, John loves you. End of story." Robin said. "And anyway, I don't think John would have anything to do with Janet."

"Why?" Pocahontas asked.

"Why? One, she's Ratcliffe's sister. That really should be enough. Two, she's hiding something. Three, what is she doing here? Fourth and foremost, she's a Ratcliffe. You can't trust them." Robin said.

"I know, but John isn't normally this quick to judge people. After all we've been through!" Pocahontas said, shaking her head.

"You're right." Sophie said.

"Then why does he trust her?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I think that he's just acting on first impression." Sophie said.

"But that's not like John!" Pocahontas protested.

"True. There is defiantly something going on here." Robin agreed.

"But what?"

"I think that Janet is just trying to convince John that she's not like her brother. Then I think that once he trusts her, she'll put whatever her plan to get rid of him into action." Robin said.

"I think Robin's right, Pocahontas." Sophie said. "Janet is trying to gain his trust. She might try to earn ours too." She said.

"I think so." Pocahontas said. "Maybe we should warn John about it."

"Yeah, we should." Robin agreed. They went off towards the settlement.

...oOo...

"Thomas, have you seen John?" Pocahontas asked Thomas.

"No, he's been showing Janet Truman around." Thomas said.

"Janet _Truman_?" Robin and Sophie asked at the same time.

"Yeah, she's new around here." Thomas answered.

"Truman?" Robin repeated.

"Yeah. Truman. Her last name is Truman." Thomas said.

"Thomas, Janet Truman is Janet Ratcliffe!" Pocahontas said.

"What? She told me that her name is Truman!" Thomas said. "And John said so, too!"

"John? Why would he do that?" Sophie asked.

"I think he's trying to help Janet. He of all people knows what it's like to have a reputation. He had quiet a rep for being an adventurer." Robin said.

"I think so. I think he's just trying to help her. But why her?" Sophie said.

"John would help anyone who asked him for it." Pocahontas said.

"Very true. He would help anyone who needed it and maybe he's right. Maybe Janet isn't like her brother." Robin said, but her mind was full of doubt. It was _possible_ that Janet wasn't like her brother, but it just wasn't _probable._ Probability was the key word in this mystery.

"I guess we just have to ask him about it." Pocahontas suggested.

"Good idea. I could ask for you, if you like." Thomas said. Pocahontas shook her head.

"Thank you, Thomas, but I'll ask him." She said.

"Alright. Good luck, guys!" Thomas said and Robin looked at Sophie.

"This is too weird, Soph. There's somethin' screwy goin' on around here." She said.

"I think you're right. We need to find out what Janet Ratcliffe is up to."

...oOo...

Robin crouched next to Sophie near Janet Ratcliffe's house.

"She's inside!" She whispered to Sophie. She and Sophie looked in the window. Janet Ratcliffe was sitting at a table near the fireplace writing a letter or in her diary.

"She's writing something." Robin said.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"I dunno." Robin answered.

"Listen! She's reading what she wrote out loud." Sophie said and Robin listened closer.

"Dear brother, I have arrived here in Jamestown and it's beautiful. But what I can't believe what John is trying to do."

"John is trying to do something? What?" Sophie hissed.

"I don't know." Robin answered she listened closer.

"I can't kill her. I just can't. I don't care what John says I have to do. I will not harm her! I can't!"

"Kill her? She means Pocahontas!" Robin said louder than she meant to.

"But I guess I have to because John says I must. I have to kill Pocahontas. For John."

"_John_ wants Janet to kill Pocahontas?!" Sophie asked in a shocked voice. Robin stood up.

"No!" She screamed and Sophie clamped her mouth shut.

"Run! She's coming!" Sophie hissed and she and Robin ran off out of the settlement.

"I can't believe this!" Robin said between breaths.

"I can't either! She was writing to Ratcliffe! And according to what she was reading, John wants her to kill Pocahontas!"

**A/N- Plot twisty! Uh oh! I don't like where this is going! John wants Pocahontas dead! Maybe he got brainwashed or somethin'. **

**-Robin**


	7. Trouble Arises

Chapter Six- Trouble Arises

"No!" Robin said. "John would never hurt Pocahontas! Never!"

"But Janet was writing to Ratcliffe!" Sophie said.

"Sophie! John would never do that!" Robin protested.

"I don't think he would, either, but from the sound of Janet's letter to Ratcliffe, he does!" Sophie said.

"Sophie, we can't tell anyone! Not even Pocahontas! It'll scare her! And we can't tell Maka or Aiyana! Or Powhatan, for that matter." Robin said.

"I agree, Robin."

"Soph, I don't know what we're gonna do, but we have to find out!" Robin said.

"You're right, Robi, you're right."

...oOo...

The next night, Pocahontas, Robin and Sophie crouched outside John's window.

"Are you sure, guys? John isn't like that!" Pocahontas said. Something had been wrong with the girls. They had been quiet and Pocahontas had finally wormed it out of them that Janet had an awful plan and it involved John.

"We don't think John would hurt you, either, Pocahontas, but we need to see if Janet is brainwashing him or something!" Sophie said. Pocahontas refused to believe that John would hurt her. Nor did she think that John would ever just stop loving her. She agreed when Sophie said that he might be getting brainwashed. They peered in. John was sitting in a chair across from Janet.

"There's something I've needed to tell you, John." Janet said.

"What?" John asked. Janet leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh my gosh." Robin said, dumbfounded. She and Sophie sank to the ground and leaned against the house. They looked at Pocahontas, but she was gone.

"I can't believe what I just saw." Robin whispered.

"I can't either, Robin, I can't either." Sophie said, staring straight ahead.

"Listen, he's coming!" Robin said. She and Sophie scrambled to their feet and ran from the settlement.

**A/N- Janet…is…jerky… I warned her! BAD FINGERS! BAD! Please review!**

**-Robin**


	8. Trying to Talk

Chapter Seven- Trying to Talk

"Why did you do that?" John asked. "You know that I don't love you!"

"It's just that you don't know what it's like to be judged for what brother has done!" Janet said. "And you're the only one who's really been kind to me." She said, twirling her hair around her finger.

"You're welcome Janet, but don't come back here, please. I don't love you, I love Pocahontas. I know that you know that. If she had seen that, I would never be able to live with myself. I was glad to help you get to know the settlement and help you with the leak in your roof, but…I'm sorry. I think it's time you left." John said and Janet left.

"I'm sorry. Thanks again for your help." She said. Then she left. John went over to the door. He could have sworn he heard something. He looked outside the window. He found three pairs of footprints and a pocketknife he recognized as Robin's. He could see that one pair of footprints were barefoot and bigger.

"Oh no, Pocahontas." John said. _Great, John, what have you done? She probably thinks you don't love her anymore! You'd better hurry over there before things get out of hand._

...oOo...

"Pocahontas, please, listen to us!" Robin pleaded. "We don't think John meant to do that! If you ask us, we think Janet kissed John, not the other way around!"

Three days had passed since they had seen Janet kiss John. Robin had dropped her pocketknife and John returned it to her.

"Please, Robin, Sophie, believe me. I didn't kiss Janet! Janet kissed me! I swear!" John said.

"We believe you, but I don't think Pocahontas does." Sophie said, glancing at Robin.

"I know." John said. "I just hope she'll listen to me."

Pocahontas, however, didn't listen to John. She was too brokenhearted.

"Please, Pocahontas, listen to me!" John pleaded. Pocahontas's eyes brimmed with tears. She buried her head in her pillow and waited for John to go away. However, John wouldn't leave.

"Pocahontas, please, I love _you_, not Janet! Please talk to me!" Pocahontas wanted to believe him more than anything in the world, but she knew what she had seen and she somehow knew she couldn't.

"John, I don't think it's working. Let us talk to her." Sophie said. John moved aside to left them in.

"Pocahontas, John is telling the truth." Robin said. Pocahontas sat up.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I believe John when he says he loves you and that it was Janet that kissed him, not the other way around." Robin answered.

"Please talk to him, Pocahontas. He loves you." Sophie said. Pocahontas sighed.

"I want to believe him, guys, really, I do. But I don't know if I can."

"Pocahontas, just give John a chance." Sophie said. Pocahontas looked at her. She and Robin both had a pleading look in their eyes. Then she understood- her and John's love for each other was their ticket home again. They would remain fourteen forever and never change or age a second. And Pocahontas couldn't deny that she loved John.

"Alright." She said. Robin ran out and told John to come in. John ducked against the leather flap over the door.

"Pocahontas, I'm sorry…I didn't kiss Janet, please believe me! I…" Pocahontas smiled to herself and shook her head as she placed a finger over John's lips.

"I know. I overreacted. I'm sorry, too." She said.

"I really didn't kiss Janet, Pocahontas. Honest. I told her to leave afterwards." He said. "She said that she just wanted to thank me for helping her. I told her that I could never love anyone but you." John said.

"I know. I love you, too." She said. She hugged him and John sighed with relief. She trusted him again.

Robin and Sophie watched from the window and smiled as Pocahontas and John hugged each other.

"I think it worked, Soph." Robin said.

"I think so, too. But that doesn't solve the mystery of the John that wants Pocahontas dead." Sophie said.

"John…John…John…It's a popular name…" She said.

"Pretty popular, even in 2007!" Sophie agreed. Then something inside Robin snapped.

"Oh, I am so stupid. The John Janet was talking about is her brother! John Ratcliffe, also known as the Rat!" Robin said.

"We need to tell Maka!" Sophie said and she and Robin took off running for Maka's again.

...oOo...

"Ratcliffe's first name is John. I forgot about that." Maka said.

"So did we." Robin and Sophie said together.

"By the way, there someone here to talk to you. I think you know her." Aiyana said. She smiled and stepped aside, revealing a girl with short dark brown hair.

"Nisan!"

**A/N- Nisan! I wonder how she got there? Anyway, hope you are enjoying! This is far from over! **

**Hey, Sophie, think we'll ever stop whatever plan Janet has planned?**

**Nis, good to see you!**

**Please review!**

**-Robin**


	9. Nisan

Chapter Eight- Nisan

"Nisan!" Robin and Sophie yelled and ran to their friend.

"Hey, guys!" Nisan said happily. "This is really weird."

"You're telling us! This is our second time here!" Robin said.

"Where exactly am I?" Nisan asked. "I mean, what movie?" Robin and Sophie smiled.

"You just so happen to be in Virginia in the year 1607, exactly 400 years in the past." Sophie said. Nisan looked at her.

"You don't mean…" She said.

"We do." Robin said. "Welcome to the movie _Pocahontas._"

...oOo...

"How did you get here?" Robin asked after Nisan had changed into some Indian clothes.

"I don't really know." Nisan answered.

"I brought you here. It looked like Robin and Sophie were going to some help." Maka said.

"Oh, Nis, this is Maka. Maka, Nisan." Robin said.

"Hi." Nisan said.

"Hi." Maka said. "Hey, guys, did the plan work?" Maka asked. "I missed that part."

"It worked. Now we have to find out what Janet has planned." Sophie answered.

"OK. Great. Thanks." Maka said.

"I think we need to go find Pocahontas and John." Aiyana said. "Just because their wedding is postponed doesn't mean they aren't planning it." She said. "And Grandmother Willow has been helping."

"Uh oh." Robin laughed.

"Yeah. Uh oh." Sophie said. "Come on, Nisan, we'll show you around."

...oOo...

A month passed and Nisan had learned the ropes. But the three soon found that nothing new was happening and Janet had seemed to disappear.

"I wonder what's going on." Robin asked. Nisan and Sophie shrugged.

"Dunno." Sophie said.

"Maybe she's conspiracing." Nisan suggested.

"She could be coming up with a conspiracy." Robin agreed.

"The question is, what is it?" Sophie said.

"I think we need to go and see Janet." Nisan said. "Maybe we can figure out what's going on."

"Yeah, we should. Maka and Aiyana are out fishing with Aiyana's sister Kai, and Pocahontas and John are with Powhatan." Sophie agreed.

"Then lets go!" Robin said and the three girls ran through the forest to Jamestown.

...oOo...

The three knocked on Janet Ratcliffe's door. Janet appeared.

"Hello Robin, Sophie." She said and Robin knew that she had been crying.

"Hi, Janet. This is our friend Nisan." Sophie introduced.

"Hello." Janet said.

"Are you OK?" Nisan asked. Janet sighed and motioned for them to come in the house. Robin, Sophie, and Nisan exchanged a glance before entering.

"No, actually, I'm not." Janet said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sophie asked.

"It's my brother. He's wanting me to kill Pocahontas, and I can't do it!" Janet said.

"What?" Nisan asked. Robin and Sophie exchanged a glance. They had forgotten that part.

"John wants me to kill Pocahontas." Janet said. Another glance between Robin and Sophie.

"John? But John would never…" Nisan said.

"Not the John you're thinking of. My John. John Ratcliffe. My brother." Janet said. "It's a popular name."

"Yeah, we noticed." Robin said.

"Anyway, I can't kill Pocahontas! I could never hurt anyone! Not anyone for any reason! My brother thinks that because I'm a Ratcliffe, it's my duty." Janet went on.

"Your duty?" Sophie asked. Janet nodded.

"I'm a Ratcliffe. And I owe John a favor." She said.

"What kind of favor?" Robin asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"When I was seven years old, I was sure that I was fearless. I wanted to prove it and David, our other brother, dared me to prove it by swimming in the ocean. I told him that that was dangerous and that Mama would kill us if she caught us swimming without someone there to watch us, and David called me chicken. I told him I wasn't and that I would swim. The thing was, I didn't know _how_ to swim. John tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn't listen. So when I tried to swim against the current, I found that I couldn't. David just sat there and screamed and John was the one who rushed out and got me out of the water. David followed him, but John was always the stronger swimmer. I promised to repay him for saving me one day and when he came back from here a few months ago, he said that I had to come here and kill Smith and Pocahontas for him." Janet explained.

"So that's why you were writing that letter!" Robin said, realizing she had spilled the beans that she and Sophie had been spying on her the moment it left her mouth. Janet nodded.

"Right. I was writing to David, telling him that I couldn't do the task that our brother wants me to. I even wrote John back at told him I wouldn't do it. John hasn't always been bad! It was when he was granted a place in the king's palace that he turned bad." Janet said.

"We believe you." Sophie said. "It's just a lot to take in. Janet, we want to help you."

"We do?" Robin asked. Sophie shot her a look.

"I mean, yeah, we do." Robin made up for her slip.

"Nice save, Rob." Nisan joked.

"Thank you." Janet said. "I know hat you don't really trust me, but I hope you'll grow to trust me."

"Don't worry, Janet. We trust you."

**A/N- Well, meet Nisan! Nis, welcome to the gang!**

**PLOT TWIST! I hope you liked it. Janet really isn't bad!**

**Please review!**

**-Robin**


	10. Payback Time

Chapter Nine- Payback Time

Another month passed and Janet had truly gained Robin, Sophie, and Nisan's trust.

"I don't know how long we're gonna be here, but if I don't find something to do, I'm going to die of boredom!" Robin said. She glanced outside. Snow blanketed the Virginia ground and snowflakes swirled through the air.

"Well, unless you want to freeze, we'd better stay in here." Nisan commented as she looked up from the book Maka had leant her.

"I know, I know." Robin said. At that moment, Pocahontas entered.

"Guys!" She panted. She had been running; Robin, Sophie, and Nisan could tell.

"Pocahontas! Is everything alright?" Sophie asked.

"No, guys, it's not. A ship has pulled into the bay." Pocahontas said.

"What's so bad about that?" Robin asked.

"It has Ratcliffe on it!"

...oOo...

"What?!" Maka asked, jumping from her chair. She looked from Robin to Sophie to Nisan to Pocahontas.

"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes." Pocahontas said. Maka shook her head.

"This isn't good, guys, this isn't good at all."

"Well, what do we do about it?" Nisan asked. "Go stomp Ratcliffe til he's dust?"

"No, but you need to warn John and Janet." Aiyana said.

"John's covered. He knows. I was with him when Ratcliffe came onto the shore." Pocahontas said.

"Alright then. Aiyana, go with them to Janet's. Be careful, guys."

"We will." Nisan promised. The five of them ran from Maka's house.

"Janet said that her brother wouldn't be happy to hear that she refused to do her "duty" and kill you." Robin said.

"That doesn't matter now. We just have to warn her before Ratcliffe finds her!" Pocahontas said as she, Sophie, Nisan, and Robin ran through the cold air. It was now November in Virginia while it was still January in 2007.

"Come on! Both Janet and John are in danger!" Sophie called and they sped up.

Meanwhile, John watched as Ratcliffe scanned the crowd. Part of him told him to run, the other part told him to warn Janet. With Pocahontas getting Robin, Sophie, and now Nisan, back up would be there shortly and could be needed. John finally decided to warn Janet and he took off running for her house.

"Janet! Janet, quick! Come to the door!" John said as he knocked. Janet opened the door.

"John! What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ratcliffe is here! Your brother is in Jamestown!" John said.

"Oh no." Janet muttered. "I'm in trouble. But so are you and Pocahontas! John, find Pocahontas and get out of here!" Janet said.

"Pocahontas went to get Robin, Sophie, and Nisan." John said. "She's safe for the time being."

"Good!" Janet said. "John, my brother wants me to kill you and Pocahontas." Janet said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" John asked. Suddenly, a loud knock on the door caused them to jump. Ratcliffe then opened the door.

"Uh oh." Janet said, seeing her brother in the doorway.

"It seems as though you have forgotten your favor, Janey." Ratcliffe said.

"I haven't forgotten, Brother. I just refuse to do it." Janet said. Ratcliffe shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. I have Smith where I want him and it will be easy once he's gone to get ride of that savage." He sneered. Janet bit her lip.

"No!" She said. "You won't hurt anyone, Brother."

"Move, Janet. Now." Ratcliffe ordered. Janet shook her head.

"No." Ratcliffe aimed his gun straight for Janet.

"Alright then. Sorry Sister, but you broke a deal." He said. Suddenly, before he could pull the trigger, Robin, Sophie, Nisan, Aiyana, and Pocahontas burst through the door. Nisan saw her chance and kicked Ratcliffe from behind in the back, making him fall forward. He was soon up and had his gun in hand.

"You're too late, savages." He sneered at Pocahontas, Aiyana, Robin, Sophie, and Nisan. He aimed for John.

"No!" Pocahontas said as she rushed forward. The bullet raced past her, just nicking her shoulder. Pocahontas gasped in pain and sank down to the floor, Janet and John beside her. Sophie ran forward at Ratcliffe when he aimed for John and grabbed the gun at the center, pointing it to the ground. Aiyana and Nisan went on either side of him to kick his legs out from under him, but before they could, Ratcliffe wiggled the gin from Sophie's grasp and whirled around, hitting Nisan and Aiyana, knocking Nisan out cold and leaving Aiyana without air for a moment before she regained her breath.

"Sophie! Stay here with Nisan and Aiyana! I'll take care of the rat!" Robin said. "Hey, Fatso! Over here!" She called. Ratcliffe turned and ran after the fourteen year old. Robin ran out of the settlement, a furious Ratcliffe behind her.

"Can't catch me!" She taunted and Ratcliffe sped up. Robin could see that he was gaining on her and she sped up, looking over her shoulder as she did. She almost ran right off the ledge that Pocahontas loved with the river beneath it. She spun around to Ratcliffe coming towards her with his gun.

"Looks like you've come to a dead end, savage." He said. Robin narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, in the background, she saw Meeko, Flit, and Percy poking their heads from the bush.

"I'm not an Indian, Ratcliffe." Robin said with growing anger. "Don't you recognize me?" She asked and Ratcliffe looked at her.

"You?! You're the one that stopped me from shooting that savage man!" Ratcliffe said. Robin nodded.

"Yes." She said. "And you will never hurt Pocahontas or John! Never! Not as long as Robin Ann Bates stands before you." She said. Ratcliffe came towards her again.

"Oh, but I will, you stupid little girl. You nor your little friends will stop me! No one will ever stop me! And once I'm through with you and your friends, I'll deal with Smith and my sister and that savage." He said. Robin glanced back at Meeko, Flit, and Percy and nodded.

"Now, Meeko!" She said and Meeko jumped on top of Ratcliffe and began to scratch him, having great fun as the man nearly fell over. Robin ran around Ratcliffe and grabbed his gun. She smashed it and threw it over the ledge to land on the thick ice below. Ratcliffe stumbled over the edge, but caught himself by one hand. Meeko backed off and Robin, finally able to show she meant business when it came to her friends, went forward.

"You stupid idiot! You think that you'll win? Well I hate to break it to you pal, you ain't!" She said. She stomped on his hand.

"This one is for you just being you." She said. Another stomp.

"This one is for Janet."

"This one is for Sophie, Nisan, and Aiyana."

"And this one's for Pocahontas and John." With one final stomp, she sent Ratcliffe tumbling into the ice below.

**A/N- OK, that went well.**

**-Robi**


	11. Good News

Chapter Ten- Good News

Robin forgot all about Ratcliffe and ran back to Jamestown.

"Sophie!" She called. Sophie stood up.

"Robin! Where's Ratcliffe?" She asked.

"Taken care of. How are Nisan and Pocahontas?"

"Nisan's still out, but Pocahontas is fine. The bullet barely broke the skin." Sophie answered.

"Good. Ratcliffe is at the bottom, in the case that he can't swim, of the river. If not, he's really, really wet." Robin said.

"I can just see that!" Sophie said. "I'm sure he won't mess with us again anytime soon!"

"Yeah! Hey, where's Janet?" Robin said. She looked around. Aiyana looked at Sophie.

"She left. A ship was leaving port as after you left. She said if she went now, she'd make it. She's gone back to England." Aiyana said. "She said to thank you."

"I wish she had stayed, but England is her home. Did she say goodbye to Pocahontas and John?"

"Yep." Sophie answered.

"Good." Robin said. She looked at Nisan, who began to move.

"Did you kill Ratcliffe?" She asked as she sat up, rubbing her head.

"No, but I did send him plunging into the freezing water!" Robin said.

"Nice, Rob." Nisan said.

"Thanks. Come on, we'd better go find Pocahontas and John."

...oOo...

A week passed and Robin, Sophie, and Nisan began to wonder when they would ever get home.

"Do you guys know when you'll be going home? You did what you came here to do!" Pocahontas said one day.

"We know. Maka just has to tell us if we can go home or not." Sophie explained.

"And until then, you're stuck with us." Robin said, grinning.

"I'm just glad Janet is finally free from Ratcliffe." Pocahontas said.

"We are, too." Said Nisan, who glanced up from yet another book Maka had lent her. She, Sophie, and Robin were all bookworms.

"Robin, Sophie, Nisan!" Someone called. Robin and Sophie looked at each other and Nisan put down her book.

"That's John's voice." Pocahontas said, going out the hut door. The three girls followed in unison after her.

"John, what's wrong?" Sophie asked.

"Maka needs to see you." John said, slightly out of breath.

"Where is she?" Robin asked.

"Where do you think?" John asked. Robin, Nisan, and Sophie exchanged a look and took off running after Pocahontas, who had already started to run to Maka's, with John not far behind.

...oOo...

"Good, you guys are here!" Aiyana said. "Maka, tell them to good news!"

"You can go home." Maka said. Robin, Sophie, and Nisan smiled.

"And there's more." Aiyana added. "If you ever want to come visit, you can! All you have to do is, well, press this." She handed Nisan, Sophie, and Robin wristbands with what looked like little gems running along the band. Aiyana pressed one and the band lit up.

"Press yours." She commanded Robin and Sophie, who looked at theirs. They did and the bands also lit up. A purple portal opened.

"You have to have at least two to open the portal." Maka explained. "And once you're in the Vortex, time stops, like always."

"So anytime they want to come visit, they can?" John asked.

"Exactly."

"That's great!" Pocahontas said. "Now you don't have to come here when there's trouble."

"Wow!" Robin said, buttoning the band to her right wrist.

"So we can go home now?" Nisan asked.

"I'm not sure I want to yet." Sophie said. "But I know we can always just come back!"

"Right." Aiyana said.

"Here. You might want these." Maka said, handing them their 2007 clothes and school lanyards.

"Thanks! We'd be in trouble for sure if we forgot these!" Robin said, putting her lanyard around her neck.

"I guess this is goodbye again." Pocahontas said, looking at John.

"Not really. We can come back anytime, remember?" Robin said, indicating the band.

"I guess we'll see you then!" Sophie said. "Nice seeing you again!" She, Robin, and Nisan stepped into the portal and disappeared.

"I hope we see them again soon." Pocahontas whispered. John grinned.

"Something tells me we will."

**A/N- Oh yeah, we will! Please review! I know this one is about eight chapters shorter than the last one, but there's another sequel coming!**

**-Robin**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Robin, Sophie, and Nisan landed in the cold snow.

"Burr!" Robin said, standing up. She looked around her. Their high school was still frozen. She wished she had a camera.

"What do we do now?" Nisan asked.

"We scream 'we're home' really loud." Sophie said. "Ready?"

"Yep!" Robin and Nisan answered.

"One…two…three…WE'RE HOME!"

**A/N- That's it! Don't worry, _Time Travelers 3 _is on it's way! Sophie and Nisan will help me with this one so it will probably be a bit lengthy. We'll most likely have it on either a new account, mine, or another idea we come up with. Anyway, loyal reviewers!**

**PocahontasJohnSmithForever- Thank you so much! You were the most loyal reviewer!**

**SunRise19- Thank you so much for the advise! I will definitely use it in the future!**

**SpeedDemon315- Thanks! **

**Garen Ruy Maxwell- Thanks for the review!**

**Gangster 90- Thank you! I hope you update _The Youngest Smith_ soon!**

**Babyb26- Thanks a bunch!**

**Well, ya'll, this is it for now. See you in the sequel!**

**-Robin (And Sophie and Nisan!)**


End file.
